1977 in comics
Events Year overall * Wendy and Richard Pini establish WaRP Graphics. * Jan and Dean Mullaney establish Eclipse Comics. * The United Kingdom's Eagle Awards are established. * Bob Brown dies at age 62. * Ciao magazine is launched. January * Our Army at War #300: "300th Hill," by Robert Kanigher and Joe Kubert. (DC Comics) * With issue #6 (January//February issue), DC cancels Four Star Spectacular. *'January 3': The Spider-Man newspaper comic strip makes its debut. The storyline of the first strip is that Doctor Doom is coming to address the United Nations.Spider-Man: Newspaper Strips, Volume 1, Stan Lee and John Romita, Collection Editor Mark D. Beazley, First printing 2009, ISBN 978-0-7851-3793-1, published by Marvel Publishing Inc. * January 24: John Rosenberger passes away at the age of 58. * Toward the Terra by Keiko Takemiya debuts in Asahi Sonorama's Gekkan Manga Shōnen magazine. February * With issue #258, DC cancels Tarzan, a title it acquired from Gold Key Comics in 1972 (and continued the Gold Key numbering). * With issue #250, DC suspends publishing Blackhawk, which ran from 1944 to 1968, and was revived in 1976. * Star Spangled War Stories, with issue #204 (February/March ), canceled by DC. * With issue #33, Marvel cancels the black-and-white magazine Deadly Hands of Kung Fu. * Planet of the Apes, with issue #29, is cancelled by Marvel. * Ka-Zar vol. 2, with issue #20, is cancelled by Marvel. * The Occult Files of Dr. Spektor, with issue #24, canceled by Gold Key. * February 1: Edmond Hamilton dies at age 72. *'February 26': 2000 AD is launched. Spring * Doc Savage: Man of Bronze, with issue #8, is cancalled by Curtis Magazines (Marvel Comics). March * House of Mystery #251 and The Superman Family #182 became the first DC Comics series in the 80-page Dollar Comics format, consisting of 64 pages of new stories. * With issue #302, DC changes the title of Our Army at War to Sgt. Rock. * G.I. Combat #200: "The Tank That Died Twice," by Robert Kanigher and Sam Glanzman. * Kobra, with issue #7, is cancelled by DC. * Werewolf by Night, with issue #43, is cancelled by Marvel. *'March 5': Judge Dredd debuts in the second issue of 2000 AD with the story "Judge Whitey", written by Peter Harris and drawn by Mike McMahon. April * Paul Gustavson, creator of The Human Bomb and The Angel, dies at age 60. * G.I. Combat #201 and World's Finest Comics #244 change to the Dollar Comics format. Backup features in World's Finest Comics include Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and the Vigilante. * Two-Gun Kid, with issue #136, is cancelled by Marvel. * Marvel Spotlight, with issue #33, is cancelled by Marvel. * April 30: The Judge Dredd storyline "The Robot Wars" begins in 2000 AD (running through June 18). May * With issue #205, DC changes the title of Star Spangled War Stories to The Unknown Soldier. June * DC Comics raises the price of its standard comic book from 30 to 35 cents. * Challengers of the Unknown is revived by DC Comics with issue #81 (June/July cover date; continued from 1958 series); storyline picks up from Super-Team Family issues #8–10. * Secrets of Haunted House revived with issue #6 (June/July issue) after a 17-month hiatus (DC Comics). * With issue #5, DC cancels Ragman. July * With issue #231, Marvel UK changes the title of the weekly magazine Super Spider-Man and the Titans to Super Spider-Man & Captain Britain, now featuring new Captain Britain stories (as well as The Amazing Spider-Man reprints). * Iron Man #100: "Ten Rings To Rule the World!" by Bill Mantlo, George Tuska, and Mike Esposito. * With issue #12, DC revives The New Gods (now called Return of the New Gods), continuing the numbering from the 1971 series. * With issue #126, DC cancels Young Love (1960 series), picked up from Prize Comics in 1963. * With issue #7, Marvel publishes the final issue of Logan's Run. August * Golden Age artist Louis Cazeneuve dies at c. age 69. * With issue #94 (August /September cover date), DC revives Showcase, continuing the numbering from the 1956 series, which ceased publishing in 1970. * With issue #57, DC revives Aquaman, continuing the numbering from the 1962 series, which ceased publishing in 1971. * With issue #230, DC cancels Superboy (at this point titled Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes). * With issue #29, DC cancels DC Special (1968 series). * With issue #12 (August /September cover date), DC cancels Hercules Unbound. * With issue #12, Marvel cancels The Inhumans. * With issue #12, Marvel cancels the anthology title Marvel Presents. September * With issue #19, DC revives Mister Miracle (1971 series), which had gone on hiatus in 1974. * With issue #10, Marvel publishes the final issue of 2001: A Space Odyssey. October * With issue #10, Marvel cancels Omega the Unknown. * With issue #8, DC cancels Starfire. November * Following rival DC's lead, Marvel Comics raises the price of its standard comic book from 30 to 35 cents. * With issue #18, DC cancels Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter. * November 5: Asterix co-creator René Goscinny dies at age 51. December * Dave Sim begins writing and independently publishing Cerebus under the publisher name Aardvark-Vanaheim. * John Byrne and Terry Austin begin their acclaimed run as X-Men penciller/inker team with issue #108 of the title. * John Verpoorten, inker and Marvel Comics production manager, dies at age 37. * With issue #8 (December 1977/January 1978 cover date), DC cancels Isis. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * Columbus Comic Book Convention (Columbus, Ohio) — guests include Jim Steranko, Bob Layton, and Mike Nasser * Dayton Comic Book Convention (Convention Center, Dayton, Ohio) — produced by Dayton retailer The Dragon's Lair * June: Houstoncon (Houston, Texas) — guests include Frank Brunner, Spanky McFarland, Jock Mahoney, George Takei, Forrest J Ackerman, and Roy Rogers * July 1–5: Comic Art Convention (Hotel Sheraton, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — 10th annual show, first time in Philadelphia. Guests of honor: John Stanley and Bernie Wrightson; other guests include Roy Thomas, Wendy Pini, Linda Behrle,"Swords and Scrolls," Savage Sword of Conan vol. 1, #27 (Mar. 1978). Barry Windsor-Smith, Frank Thorne, Frank Brunner, and Jeff Jones * July 20–24: San Diego Comic-Con (El Cortez Hotel, San Diego, California) — 4,000+ attendees; official guests: Carl Barks, C. C. Beck, Walter Gibson, Robert A. Heinlein, Michael Kaluta, Jack Kirby, B. Kliban, Joe Kubert, Harvey Kurtzman, Stan Lynde, Alex Niño, Trina Robbins, and Bill Scott * July 29–31: Konvention of Alternative Komix (Air Galleries, London, England, UK) — 2nd annual underground comix event * August 5–7: Chicago Comicon (Pick-Congress Hotel, 520 S. Michigan Ave., Chicago, Illinois) — produced by Joe Sarno, Mike Gold, and Bob Weinberg; guests include Stan Lee, Jenette Kahn,Sarno, Joe. "The Captain's Veranda by Joe Sarno," C.B. Weekly (Comic Book Collectors Bulletin), vol. 3, #91 (Sept. 26, 2001). Archived at InterFan.org. Chester Gould, and Howard Chaykin"Comic Art Event," Chicago Tribune (July 31, 1977). * September: OrlandoCon (Orlando, Florida) — guests include Ralph Dunagin and Scorchy Smith's Edmund Good * September 3–4: Comicon '77 (British Comic Art Convention) (Bloomsbury Centre Hotel, London, England) — organized by Rob Barrow; presentation of the first annual Eagle AwardsSkinn, Dez. "Early days of UK comics conventions and marts," DezSkinn.com. Accessed Mar. 3, 2013. * September 10–11: Frazetta '77 (Penn Stroud Hilton Inn, Stroudsburg, Pennsylvania) — guests include Harvey Kurtzman, Will Eisner, Jerry Robinson, Burne Hogarth, Bernie Wrightson, Steve Hickman, Michael Kaluta, Charles Vess, Ian Ballantine, Betty Ballantine, and Ken Kelley * November 25–27: Creation Comic Book & Pop Culture Convention (Statler Hilton Hotel, New York City) — guests include George Pérez; admission: $5/dayCummings, Judith. "Comic Book Collectors Take Funnies Seriously," New York Times (Nov. 26, 1977). Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1978 for comics published in 1977: * Favourite Writer: Steve Englehart * Favourite Artist: Neal Adams * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin * Favourite Comic Book (Dramatic): Uncanny X-Men * Favorite Comic Book (Humor): Howard the Duck, by Steve Gerber and Gene Colan * Favourite Black and White Magazine: Savage Sword of Conan * Favourite Single Story: "The Final Threat," Avengers Annual #7, by Jim Starlin * Favourite Continued Story: Avengers Annual #7 and Marvel Two-in-One Annual #2, by Jim Starlin * Favourite Group or Team: Uncanny X-Men * Favourite Character: Batman * Favourite Supporting Character: Pip the Troll * Favourite Villain: Thanos * Favourite Comic (UK): 2000 AD (Fleetway) * Favourite Editor (UK): Dez Skinn, for MAD magazine * Roll of Honour: Steve Englehart First issues by title DC Comics Black Lightning : Release: April. Writer: Tony Isabella. Artist: Trevor Von Eeden. DC Special Series: catch-all series primarily for one-shots of different formats, released on an irregular schedule : Release: September. Editor: Paul Levitz. Jonah Hex : Release: March/April. Writer: Michael Fleisher. Artist: José Luis García-López. Men of War : Release: August. Editor: Paul Levitz. Shade, the Changing Man : Release: June/July. Writers: Steve Ditko and Michael Fleisher. Artist: Steve Ditko. Star Hunters : Release: October /November Writer: David Michelinie. Artists: Don Newton and Bob Layton. Marvel Comics Black Panther : Release: January. Writer/Artist: Jack Kirby. Godzilla: King of the Monsters : Release: August. Writer: Doug Moench. Artists: Herb Trimpe and Jim Mooney. John Carter, Warlord of Mars : Release: June. Writer: Marv Wolfman. Artists: Gil Kane and Dave Cockrum. Human Fly : Release: September. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artists: Lee Elias. Logan's Run : Release: January. Writer: Gerry Conway. Artists: George Pérez and Klaus Janson. Marvel Super Action : Release: May. Reprints classic Captain America stories. Marvel Super Special : Premiere issues features the rock band Kiss in a 40-page fictional adventure written by Steve Gerber, penciled by Alan Weiss, John Buscema, Rich Buckler, and Sal Buscema. Rampaging Hulk : Release: January by Curtis Magazines. Editor: John Warner. Star Wars : Release: July. Writer: Roy Thomas. Artist: Howard Chaykin. What If : Release: February. Writer/Editor: Roy Thomas. Independent publishers 2000 AD : Release: February 26 by IPC Media. Editor: Tharg the Mighty. Cerebus the Aardvark : Release: December by Aardvark-Vanaheim. Writer/Artist: Dave Sim. Heavy Metal : Release: April by HM Communications, Inc.. Editor: Sean Kelly and Valerie Marchant. La Compagnia della Forca : Writer & Artist: Magnus Hakusensha 'Bessatsu Hana to Yume : Release: July Initial appearance by character name DC Comics * Baron Blitzkrieg, in World's Finest Comics #246 (August /September ) * Black Lightning, in Black Lightning #1 (April) * Celsius, in Showcase #94 (August /September ) * Joshua Clay, in Showcase #94 (August /September ) * Dawnstar, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #226 (April) * Doctor Phosphorus, in Detective Comics #469 (May) * Cal Durham, in Adventure Comics #452 (July) * Faora, in Action Comics #471 (May) * Godiva, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Golden Glider, in Flash #250 (June) * Gravedigger, in Men of War #1 (August) * Huntress, in DC Super Stars # 17 (November /December 1977) [http://www.comics.org/issue/31602/ DC Super Stars #17 (November-December 1977)] at the Grand Comics Database "Origin and first appearance of the Helena Wayne Huntress, who simultaneously first appears in this issue and All-Star Comics (DC, 1976 series) #69, both released August 24, 1977." * Icemaiden, in Super Friends #9 (December) * Impala, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Jack O'Lantern, in Super Friends #8 (November) * Owlwoman, in Super Friends #7 (October) * El Papagayo, in Jonah Hex vol. 1, #2 (May) * Professor Ojo, in Richard Dragon, Kung Fu Fighter #16 (July/August ) * Rising Sun, in Super Friends #8 (November) * Scalphunter in Weird Western Tales #39 (March /April ) * Seraph, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Shade, the Changing Man, in Shade, the Changing Man #1 (June/July) * Silver St. Cloud, in Detective Comics #470 (June) * Sklarian Raiders, in Superboy and the Legion of Super-Heroes #233 (November, DC Comics) * Tasmanian Devil, in Super Friends #7 (October) * Rupert Thorne, in Detective Comics #469 (May) * Tuatara, in Super Friends #8 (November) * Valentina Vostok, in Showcase #94 (August) Marvel Comics * Aqueduct, in Ghost Rider #23 (April) * Aries (Life Model Decoy), in The Defenders #49 (July) * Bereet, in Rampaging Hulk #1 (January, Curtis Magazines) * Bushmaster, in Iron Fist #15 (September) * Constrictor, in Incredible Hulk #212 (June) * Deathbird, in Ms. Marvel #9 (September) * Devil-Slayer, in Marvel Spotlight #33 (April) * Doctor Bong, in Howard the Duck #15 (August) * Dreadknight, in Iron Man #102 (August) * Dyna-Mite / Destroyer, in Invaders #14 (March) * Celestials ** Dreaming Celestial, in The Eternals #18 (December) ** Eson the Searcher, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Hargen the Measurer, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Jemiah the Analyzer, in The Eternals #7 (January) ** Nezarr the Calculator, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** One Above All, in The Eternals #7 (January) ** Oneg the Prober, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Tefral the Surveyor, in The Eternals #7 (January) ** Ziran the Tester, in The Eternals #18 (December) * Eternals ** Aginar, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Delphan Brothers, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Druig, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Forgotten One, in The Eternals #13 (July) ** Sigmar, in The Eternals #17 (November) ** Sprite, in The Eternals #9 (March) ** Kingo Sunen, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Uni-Mind, in The Eternals #12 (June) ** Valkin, in The Eternals #11 (May) ** Zarin, in The Eternals #11 (May) * Henry Peter Gyrich, in Avengers #165 (November) * Human Fly (Rick Rojatt), in Human Fly (Rick Rojatt) #1 (September) * Imperial Guard, in X-Men #107 (October) ** Astra ** Electron ** Fang ** Flashfire ** Guardian ** Magique ** Mentor ** Neutron ** Nightside ** Oracle ** Pulsar ** Scintilla ** Smasher ** Starbolt ** Titan * Jocasta, in Avengers #162 (August) * Killer Shrike, in Rampaging Hulk #1 (January, Curtis Magazines) * Lightmaster, in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #3 (February) * Machine Man, in 2001: A Space Odyssey #8 (July) * Malice, in Ghost Rider vol. 2, #25 (August) * Paragon / Kismet, in The Incredible Hulk Annual #6 * Ringer, in Defenders #51 (September) * Rocket Racer, in The Amazing Spider-Man #172 (September) * Sabretooth, in Iron Fist #14 (August) * Nicholas Scratch, in Fantastic Four #185 (August) * Sphinx, in Nova #6 (February) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew), in Marvel Spotlight #32 (February) * Spirit of '76, in The Invaders #14 (March) * Starjammers, in X-Men #107 (October) ** Ch'od, in X-Men #104 (April) ** Corsair, in X-Men #104 (April) ** Hepzibah, in X-Men #107 (October) ** Raza Longknife, in X-Men #107 (October) * Swarm, in Champions #14 (July) * Warrior Woman, in Invaders #16 (May) * Will O' Wisp, in The Amazing Spider-Man #167 (April) * Arnim Zola, in Captain America #208 (April) Other titles * Cerebus the Aardvark, in Cerebus #1 (December, Aardvark-Vanaheim) * Rico Dredd, in 2000 AD prog 30 (Fleetway) * Judge Dredd, in 2000 AD #2 (Fleetway) * Judge Giant, in 2000 AD prog 27 (Fleetway) * Judge Goodman, in 2000 AD #2 (Fleetway) * Bill Savage, in 2000 AD #1 (February 26, Fleetway) * Tharg the Mighty, in 2000 AD #1 (February 26, Fleetway) References Category:1977 in comics Comics Category:Incomplete literature lists